Forever or never?
by AliceLillianHale
Summary: Bella hoppar aldrig från klippan,Edward kommer inte tillbaka... En what-if berättelse. New Moon - Eclipse.
1. Kapitel 1

_Alla karaktärerna tillhör vår för alltid älskade Stephenie Meyer. (New Moon fanfic)_

_**Kapitel 1 - Bella ska hoppa från klippan**_

Det verkade så långt ner till det mörka vattnet. Men jag kände ändå att jag ville göra det. Jag ville höra hans röst. Det hade varit så länge sen jag hörde den. Så mjuk i mitt huvud.

Men när jag tittade upp, och ut över havet, så såg jag något. En skymt av något rött.

Victoria.

Jag spärrade upp ögonen och försökte kväva ett skrik. Men det var omöjligt. Det kom upp som en raket ur min strupe. Victorias förvridna ansikte vändes snabbt mot klippan. Det tog inte lång tid innan hon fick syn på mig. Hellre att hon dödade mig nu, än att hon kom in till Forks, och till Charlie. Om man skulle tänka positivt. Det kanske skulle räcka för henne att bara döda mig. Hon var rädd för varulvarna, det visste jag. Victoria kanske skulle ge sig av. Och döda några andra oskyldiga. Nej, tänkte jag, det fick inte hända! Någon måste stoppa henne. Men skulle Sam's flock verkligen kunna stoppa henne? Hon var ju så… stark.

Men jag insåg att det inte fanns någon tid att tänka. Hon närmade sig redan stranden.

Men jag var tvungen att överväga några beslut. Om jag skulle hoppa, skulle jag vara död. Strömmarna skulle dra mig ner mot bottnen. Om jag bara stod kvar så skulle det inte vara någon svår match för Victoria att döda mig. Men jag tänkte på vad Laurent hade sagt:

"_Om du visste vad hon hade planerat för dig."_

Att springa var inte att tala om. Hon skulle döda mig direkt. Det mest smärtlösa skulle vara att hoppa. Jag skulle drunkna. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och ett litet steg bakåt, för att ta sats. Precis när jag tänkte slunga mig ut från klippan så hörde jag ett skri. Så skärande genom den kalla luften. Och så hörde jag dova morrningar. Vargarna!

Ett litet skräckslaget leende prydde mina läppar. Tänk om vi hade en chans ändå? Men så tonade leendet bort. Men tänk om… tänk om Embry, Jared, Sam, Paul… Jacob. Jag ville inte tänka tanken. Jag ryste. Men så kände jag den stickande doften av brandrök. Det var över. Eller? Jag gick sakta bort dit jag såg stranden bättre. En stor eld brann. Jag såg en skymt av en sky av rött hår slängas in i elden av en av vargarna. Jag tittade runt. Alla vargarna var där. Alla utom den rödbruna. Min älskade Jacob.

"Bella!", hörde jag en välbekant röst bakom mig. Jag vände mig om.

"Jacob!", ropade jag när jag såg hans ansikte. "Ni… klarade henne!" Jag log.

Först log också han, men sen kom han på vad jag hade sagt. Hans ansiktsuttryck förändrades och han såg ut som ett tjurigt barn som inte fick som det ville.

Jag tittade frågande på honom. "Va?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag…", började han, "… fick inte vara med!"

Jag flinade mot honom.

"Jag hann inte!", muttrade han. "När de andra upptäckte henne letade jag efter dig!"

Han tog några steg mot mig.

"Oj… förlåt Jake!", sa jag, men både han och jag märkte att jag inte menade det.

Han log och himlade med ögonen.

"Du ville inte att jag skulle möta henne", sa han. "Men du vet att jag hade klarat av henne i alla fall!" Han gick närmare mig och slog armarna om mig. "Ett bekymmer mindre!", skrattade han.

Men jag tog hans ord på yttersta allvar. "Ett bekymmer mindre?", ekade jag och backade ut ur hans varma grepp. "Inte nog med bekymmer?" Jag stirrade på honom.

Han tittade lite konstigt på mig. Sen flinade han.

"Bella!", sa han och skrattade lite. "Ta't lugnt! Vi får väl hoppas att vampyrerna har insett att det inte finns något de kan göra för att komma förbi oss."

Jag blängde på honom men viftade bort hans ord.

Inget kunde göra mig illa när jag var med min Jacob.

"Jacob", viskade jag. Han tog min hand och nickade.

"Bells", började han, " vi borde fira! Honan är död. Hon kan inte skada dig eller Charlie…"

Han skrattade. Jag log glatt mot honom.

Jag skulle inte bara sitta och vänta på nya bekymmer. Jag skulle leva mitt liv. För första gången sen Cullens lämnade Forks kände jag mig säker.

Jacob och jag började gå ner mot stranden.


	2. Kapitel 2

_Alla karaktärerna tillhör vår för alltid älskade Stephenie Meyer. (New Moon fanfic)_

_**Kapitel 2 - Hos Emily**_

När Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob och jag kom fram till Emilys välbekanta lilla hus kände jag att vi var mer än välkomna.

Emily stod ute på den lilla verandan och vinkade.

Sam log. "Hej Emily!", ropade Paul, "Har du någon mat till oss?"

Emily skrattade. "Ja det har jag, Paul!", ropade hon tillbaka. "Men då måste ni berätta hur bra ni har spårat henne idag!"

Nu var vi uppe på verandan. Sam slog kärleksfullt armarna om Emily. Det var då jag märkte att Jacob aldrig släppt min hand. Jag tittade upp mot honom. Som om han kände min blick vände han på huvudet och tittade på mig. Han log. Sen vände han blicken mot Emily.

Innan Jacob hann säga något, så utbrast Jared:

"Men hallå! Nu kan jag inte hålla mig längre. Emily, vi klarade henne!"

Alla började skratta. Emily slog ihop händerna och log.

"Bra! Ska vi fira med mina muffins?", frågade hon glatt.

Alla nickade.

Åtskilliga "Mmm..!" och "Jaa!" hördes.

Direkt när Sam öppnade ytterdörren kände jag doften av Emilys muffins. Det vattnades i munnen på mig.

**(Harry Clearwater fick aldrig någon hjärtinfarkt) **

**Hos Jacob**

Den kvällen sov jag hos Jacob. Harry, Billy och Charlie var på någon match i Seattle. Jacob ville inte att jag skulle vara hemma själv. Eller var det mer att _jag_ inte ville att _han_ skulle vara hemma själv. Vi satt i soffan, där jag skulle sova, och tittade på något. Jag hade inte riktigt märkt vad det var, även om jag _försökte _koncentrera mig, för att Jacob höll på och babblade med mig. Det hjälpte inte att jag sa till honom att han skulle vara tyst, han bara fortsatte. Jag visste inte riktigt ifall han bara ville reta mig eller om han bara inte hade haft någon att prata med på den senaste tiden. Han var ändå väldigt irriterande. När han äntligen slutat prata, lutade jag mig mot hans axel.

Han vilade sin kind mot mitt huvud. När filmen var slut vände han sitt huvud och kysste min panna och la ena armen om mina axlar. Jag kröp närmare intill hans varma kropp och gäspade.

"Oj Bella!", utbrast han. "Du borde kanske sova nu!"

Jag tittade på honom.

"Jacob, _du _kanske borde sova nu!", sa jag och log. Jag höjde handen och smekte försiktigt hans kind. Jag kände ett litet, litet sår.

"Jacob", började jag. "Vad har hänt på din kind? Ni läker ju snabbt, detta måste ha varit ett djupt sår!"

Han ryckte på axlarna och viftade bort min fråga.

"Jag ska sova nu Bells, klarar du dig?", frågade han och drog bort sin arm från mig.

Jag nickade och la mig ner i soffan. Jacob böjde sig mot mig och drog upp täcket till min haka. Han märkte att jag frös.

"Du fryser alltid, eller hur?", skrattade han.

Jag log och gäspade igen. Han böjde sig ner och gav mig en stor kram.

"God natt!", viskade han. Och innan han var ute ur rummet så hade jag somnat.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Alla karaktärer tillhör SM!_

**Kapitel 3 - I skogen**

Jag slog upp ögonen.

Till min förtjusning hade jag sovit en drömlös natt.

Jag hörde Jacob's höga snarkningar från hans rum. Jag satte mig upp och märkte att jag hade mina vanliga kläder på mig. Och så fick jag en slags känsla att jag ville göra något.

Jag visste inte vad, men det skulle jag väl komma på. Och med ens så slog det mig.

Jag skulle gå till ängen. Där Laurent hade hittat mig. Men tanken på honom eller Victoria skrämde inte mig längre. Det fanns inga mer vampyrer som ville mig något illa.

Utan att jag ville började jag tänka på Cullens. Inte för att de ville _mig _något _ont_, men…

Men ändå.

Jag reste mig och gick sakta ut i hallen, drog på mig mina skor, och gick ut genom ytterdörren.

Jag kände mig verkligen hemma hos Jacob. Och Billy var som min andra pappa. Inte för att han någonsin skulle konkurrera ut Charlie, men han brydde sig så mycket om mig. Och det är lättare att prata med honom än vad det är med Charlie. Mestadels för att Billy vet allt om varulvar och vampyrer.

Jag gick över garageuppfarten och till min gamla, kära pickup. Jag ryckte upp dörren, som alltid hade vart lite seg att öppna och hoppade in. Nycklarna satt i, och jag startade motorn.

Det kändes som om bilfärden gick väldigt långsamt. Jag ville inte att Jacob skulle hinna ifatt mig när han hade insett var jag tagit vägen.

När jag väl var framme tog det inte alls lång tid innan jag hittade fram till den. Gläntan, ängen. Jag suckade och sjönk ner på marken, på nästan exakt samma ställe där Laurent hittade mig. Skogen var fridfull idag. Nej. Jag skulle inte ligga här och andas in sorgen. Jag var tvungen att gå vidare. Jag skulle inte kunna förstöra mitt liv ännu mer. Mitt liv kunde bli bra. Men inte bättre. Det visste jag. Jag reste mig bestämt. Men i ögonvrån såg jag en mörk skugga dra sig tillbaka mellan träden. Jag flämtade och vände runt. Skuggan var borta.  
Det var säkert bara en inbillning. Jag var så fånig.

"_Bella?"_

Jag spärrade upp ögonen. Rösten var så vacker, så perfekt. Men det var inte hans röst.

Så fort viskningen tonat bort så hördes en ny.

"_Isabella?"_

Jag kunde omöjligt känna igen rösten. Hur mycket jag än försökte. Hade jag hört den förut?

"_Hör du mig, Bella?"_

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och svarade.

"Ja"

Min röst lät hemsk. Sen hördes rösten igen. Bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och flämtade till…

**Om ni vill ha mer så får ni KOMMENTERA! :D**


	4. Kapitel 4

_Alla karaktärer tillhör SM!_

**Kapitel 4 - Rösten**

Jag blev förvånad att det inte var någon där.

"_Bella"_, hörde jag igen.

"Vem är du?", ropade jag ut i tomma intet.

Det blev tyst en stund. Det enda som hördes var fåglarnas kvitter, sen svarade rösten.

"_Det är inte bra för någon av oss om du vet"._

Jag rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"_Isabella, lyssna på mig. Var försiktig. Stanna i La Push hos Black's. Hos hans flock är du säker", _sa rösten.

"Säker från…", min röst skar sig. "… vad?"

Tystnad.

"_Vår sort. Vampyrer."_

Jag drog efter andan. Sen såg jag en mörk gestalt komma ut ur trädens skyddande skugga.

"_Men lyssna nu på mig Isabella. Spring härifrån medan du fortfarande kan!", _rösten lät arg. Jag hade för länge sedan konstaterat att det var en man. Men inte han. Inte… Edward. Jag tvingade mig själv att tänka hans namn.

"Nej!", protesterade jag.

"_Jo!", _fräste mannen, riktigt irriterad nu.

Jag skakade trotsigt på huvudet.

"_Isabella…"_

"Först får du berätta vem du är!", muttrade jag.

Den här gången var det tyst en lång stund. Så länge att jag började tvivla på att jag ens hade hört rösten från början. Sen suckade mannen.

"_Okej",_ sa han. _"Jag ska berätta. Men inte här. Det är för… öppet. Följ efter mig."_

Gestalten rörde sig ut ur skuggorna. Jag såg bara hans ryggtavla. En lång man, brunt, lite lockigt hår. Hans steg var stora. Jag tvivlade inte en sekund på att jag kunde lita på honom.

Jag skulle ändå inte kunna springa nu. Han skulle hinna ifatt mig på några få tiondelar.

Vi gick längre och längre in i skogen. Sedan slog han ut med handen mot en sten som om han ville att jag skulle sätta mig. Jag gjorde det. När jag hade satt mig tillrätta iakttog jag hans ryggtavla. Sedan vände han sig om. Han var så vacker. Alla hans drag var perfekta. Näsan, munnen, kindbenen. Hans lite lockiga hår låg alldeles perfekt. Ögonen. Jag gapade av förundran.


	5. Kapitel 5

**DISCLAIMER: Jag äger inte Twilight Sagan, det gör STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**(KORT KAPITEL)**

**Kapitel 5 - David**

Ögonen var så underbara. Som hans hade varit. Gyllene.

Jag spärrade upp ögonen.

Han rynkade pannan.

"Jo…", började han. "Jag är David Cole. Jag föddes i England år 1987"

Jag drog efter andan. Var han så ny? Han kunde ju inte vara gammal.

Han märkte min förvåning.

"När jag var 16 år gammal, år 2005, så var jag och min familj på semester i Italien. Vi läste på några broschyrer att man kunde gå på sightseeing i någon stor byggnad i en stad som kallades Volterra. Det stod att i byggnaden hade en stor klan bott. De kallades Volturi. Jag, min trettonåriga syster och min mor åkte dit."

Ånej, tänkte jag och ryste. Han fortsatte.

"När vi kom dit visade några män i svarta rockar oss in i byggnaden, eller slottet, och vi följde med. Men det blev mer och mer ogästvänligare ju längre ner i jorden vi kom. När vi tillslut kom in i en väldigt stor sal… började "festen"…" Han tystnade och hans ansikte förvreds av smärta. Sedan fortsatte han igen.

"Min mor och ett femtiotal andra turister blev tömda på blod till sista droppen. Men något avbröt dem. Jane som börjat på mig, hann bara sätta tänderna i min strupe. Min förvandling startade. Likaså min syster, Caius började på henne. När jag vaknade upp hittade jag min syster bredvid mig. Och framför oss stod Aro, Caius och Marcus.

Aro berättade att de hade råkat göra oss till vampyrer. Han erbjöd oss, _generöst_ nog, att vara med dem. Men inte så helhjärtat. Han trodde att vi inte hade några förmågor. Där hade han fel. Min förmåga är väldigt speciell och kraftfull…" Han suckade. "Jag kan liksom härma varenda vampyrs förmåga, men göra den minst 10 gånger starkare. Min syster har inte någon… angenäm förmåga precis. Hon kan döda. Men bara en i taget. Jag har hennes förmåga, men jag kan döda hur många som helst. Om du tänker på Janes förmåga. Hon kan orsaka _en _person eller vampyr illusioner av smärta. Om jag koncentrerar mig på till exempel 15 personer i ett rum, så kan alla känna illusionell smärta."

Jag nickade för att visa att jag förstod. "Det är en annan sak med min förmåga. Ingen sköld i hela världen kan stå emot mig. Jag hör dina tankar just nu. Och vad du har tänkt i hela ditt liv.", sa David. Edward…, tänkte jag utan att vilja. _Vad hände med hans syster då?_ tänkte jag.

"Hon bor tillfälligt hos Dr. Carlisle Cullen och hans familj.", svarade David på mina tankar.

Mitt hjärta snörpte ihop sig. Hålet blev större. Han förstod min smärta.

"Jag ser vad som kommer att hända. Någon gång kommer han till…", han avbröt sig. Hans ögon blev som Alices brukade bli. Tomma. _Vad ser du?_ tänkte jag.

"Jag vet inte!", flämtade han.

Jag bara stod och tittade på honom. Till slut stängde han ögonen.

När han öppnade dem så var de som vanligt.

_Vad såg du?_

"Dr. Cullens son. Han är… död!"

**(KORT KAPITEL!)**


	6. Kapitel 6

**Förlåt, förlåt Tog ett tag för detta kapitlet att komma ut, jag vet, men jag skriver på fyra fics! Vet inte varför, men jag ska försöka uppdatera snabbare. **

**SM ÄGER TWILIGHT!**

Kunde det kännas tommare än vad det hade gjort de senaste veckorna?

Svar: Ja.

Mitt hjärta snörpte ihop sig och jag spärrade upp ögonen.

"Nej, vänta", började David. "Han är inte död. Han kommer träffa en rödhårig vampyr och tre nyfödda. Han klarar sig inte ensam."

Jag var bedövad. Victoria?

"Heter hon Victoria?", frågade David hoppfullt.

Jag nickade bara.

"Jag kommer snart…", mumlade David, och försvann.

Med ett brustet hjärta tog jag mig upp igen. Jag skulle inte kunna svika Jake nu.

Jag började gå mot min bil.

När jag var hemma hos Jacob och Billy såg jag Jacob sitta ute på verandan med huvudet i händerna.

Jag rusade fram till honom.

"Jacob?"

Han tittade upp på mig. Han såg väldigt sorgsen ut.

"Har det hänt något Jake?", frågade jag oroligt.

"Var har du varit?", frågade Jacob med en hård röst.

Jag tappade orden.

"Ehm, jag har fotvandrat i skogen", mumlade jag.

"Du fattar inte hur orolig jag var!", sa han.

"Förlåt…", viskade jag och kände tårarna rulla ner för kinderna.

"Bella. Bella? Gråt inte!", vädjade Jacob och slog armarna om mig.

Men tårarna gick inte att stoppa.

Edward skulle inte leva länge till. Han hade lämnat mig, men jag älskade honom fortfarande.

Jag grät tills jag märkte att Jakes tröja blev alldeles blöt.

"Jacob, förlåt mig…", viskade jag kraftlöst.

Jacob tittade på mig och sa:  
"Bella Swan, du har ingenting att be om ursäkt för". Och med de orden böjde han sig ner och kysste mig.

När han backade bakåt tittade jag på honom.

Han hade ett konstigt, kärleksfullt och liksom belåtet, ansiktsuttryck.

"Jacob", suckade jag argt.

"Vad?", skrattade han.

"Jag älskar dig… men"

Han såg förbluffad ut.

"Gör du?", frågade han.

Jag nickade.

"Bella, jag älskar dig!"

Detta hade blivit konstigt. Jag älskade Jacob, men inte på det sättet. Inte på det sättet jag fortfarande älskade Edward.

Jacob märkte mitt sorgsna ansiktsuttryck.

"Bella. Vad är fel?", frågade han omtänksamt.

"Men inte så Jake! Jag älskar dig som min bror"

Jag suckade. Jag var kluven.

"Jacob… Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra"

Jag vände runt och sprang. Sprang och sprang.

Jacob stod kvar, som förlamad vid verandan.

"Bella", flämtade han.

Jag hörde bara honom. Jag orkade inte stå kvar och se honom i ögonen, vetandes att jag fortfarande älskade Edward. Men jag älskade honom också.

Jag kunde inte tänka på något annat. Jacob, Edward. Edward, Jacob.

Jag sprang över den lilla vägen vid Blacks hus. Jag såg inte det lilla diket bredvid vägen, så jag föll. Ormbunkarna kändes fuktiga mot mitt ansikte, trots att det var täckt av tårar.

Jag kände fukten i diket. Min tröja blöttes ner mer och mer. Jag hade inte stängt min jacka tillräckligt. Mina skor hade redan läckt igenom.

"Bella?", hörde jag en röst. Nej. Det var inte Jacob. Det var David.

"Jag ser att min ankomst inte hjälpte dig ett dugg", suckade han.

Jag var förvirrad. Visste han att han skulle träffa mig?

"Ja, Bella, jag visste. Varför jag kom till Forks, det var för att Rosalie sa åt mig att göra det."

Rosalie? Edwards syster, som aldrig gillat mig?

"Ja", sa David. "Hon ville se så att du var okej"

Rosalie. Hale. Ville. Se. Att. _Jag. _Var. _Okej._ Jag satte mig upp och tittade på David.  
Han nickade.

"Hur känner du henne?", frågade jag.

"Jag lämnade min syster, och träffade alla utom Edward. Rosalie sa att Cullens hade… lämnat Forks. Hon sa också att de hade lämnat dig kvar här. Killen Edward, han har hittat en ny."

**DPOV**

"… Killen Edward, han har hittat en ny.", sa jag till Bella. Jag var tvungen att berätta det för henne. Till min förvåning, så log hon.

_Jag har haft rätt hela tiden,_ tänkte hon.

"Bella, är du okej?", frågade jag.

Hon skakade på huvudet och hennes leende försvann.

"Nej. Detta kan inte vara sant"

Hennes hjärta var brustet. Jag kände det i hela kroppen.

_Jag visste att jag aldrig var bra nog åt honom. Jag visste att han skulle hitta en vacker tjej som är bra nog åt honom. Jag var inte värd det._

Sen tänkte hon på ett gammalt minne.

"_Jag kan känna vad du känner nu och du är värd det", _sa en av söner, Jasper.

Hon skakade på huvudet åt sitt minne.

_Jag är inte värd det och jag har aldrig vart det heller. Han älskade aldrig mig. Det var "tidsfördriv" för honom. _Hon tänkte på ett till minne. Jag kände mig som en inkräktare.

En negativ sak med min förmåga var att jag inte kunde stänga ute tankar. Inte alls.

_Hans svala andedräkt fick mig att rysa. Han märkte det och drog sig undan. Jag ville inte att han skulle backa undan. Jag lutade mig mot honom och hans läppar rörde mina._

_Kyssen blev mer intensiv. Jag glömde att andas, som vanligt. Han drog sig undan igen._

"_Bella.", suckade han och skrattade lite. "Vad ska jag göra med dig?"_

"_Kyssa mig", svarade jag._

_Han såg bekymrad ut. _

"_Bella. Jag är inte bra för dig", sa Edward. _

"_Jo!", sa jag trotsigt. "Jag kan inte leva utan dig."_

"_Jag kan inte leva i en värld utan dig, Isabella Swan", svarade han._

Bella fnös.

Jag tittade på henne.  
"Han älskar dig. Och han har alltid gjort det."

Hon fnös igen, denna gången ledset.

"Och hans nya?", mumlade hon tyst.

"Jag är säker på att om han får se dig, släpper han henne mer än gärna. Han gillar henne inte."

Hennes ansiktsuttryck förändrades till förskräckt och hon var rädd.

**Bella POV**

En vampyr. Jag var säker på att det var en helt felfri vampyr. Någon jag inte kände.

Jag skulle inte konkurrera ut en vampyr. Jag tänkte på Rosalie. Om hon hade velat ha Edward, hade hon kunnat få honom(Bella har inte pratat med henne, om att Edward inte ville ha Rosalie).

Inte precis som Rosalie skulle lämna Emmett, men någon annan. Det finns mer vampyrer i världen.

_Var är han?_, frågade jag David.

"Han är nära. I Seattle.", svarade han lågt.

"Jag måste… Jag måste få träffa honom. Säga till honom att han kan…"

"Dra åt helvete?", hörde jag en hoppfull röst. Jacob.

"Jake. Nej. Att han kan … Jag vet inte. Jag vill bara se hur han mår."

"Jag tar dig dit Bella!", sa David.

"Nej jag gör det!", morrade Jake.

Jag suckade. _Jacob kan ta mig dit. Han klarar det väl? Han håller sig lugn? _

David nickade.

"Jacob. Seattle.", sa jag kort. "Men lova, för min skull, att hålla dig lugn. Snälla Jacob"

Han backade några steg och började ta av sig sina skor. Jag tittade bort, mot David.

"Tack David. Tack för allt!", sa jag.

"Det var så lite Bella.", svarade David och tittade menande bakom min rygg, jag vände mig och där stod en stor, rödbrun varg.

Jag log trevande.

"Han vill att du ska sätta dig på hans rygg", sa David.

Jacob la sig ner på marken, så att jag kunde krypa upp på hans rygg.

"Är jag för tung?", frågade jag oroligt.

Han fnös och skakade på sitt pälsiga huvud. Jag tog tag – grep tag, för allt jag hade – i hans päls. Det lät som han skrattade. Om han hade vart i mänsklig form – hade detta aldrig hänt – så hade han sagt: "Ta det lugnt, Bella!"

Jag fnissade skärrat. Jag kände att jag skakade. Jag tog några djupa andetag och försökte lugna ner mig. Just när jag skulle lossa mitt grepp från hans päls och få ett bättre grepp runt hans nacke, så började han springa. Jag höll inte i något, och jag var en hårsmån från att trilla av Jakes rygg, men i sista sekunden fick jag tag runt hans hals.

Han sprang mot skogen, och när han kom dit fortsatte han springa.

Han ska springa med mig på sin rygg till _Seattle_. _SEATTLE!_

Jag hatar att springa. Och jag hatar ännu mer att sitta på någons rygg. Och som i detta fallet, att personen i fråga _springer, _det hatar jag mer än det. Och det är mycket!

Distraherad av mina hattankar, märkte jag inte att Jacob saktade ner, la sig ner och skakade av mig från sin rygg. Jag låg på mage i en liten glänta.

"Jake…", muttrade jag.

Han lyfte sin tass, för att visa att jag skulle vänta, och sprang in i skogen.

Efter några sekunder kom han tillbaka, i mänsklig form, med sina shorts och sina skor.

"Jag tycker fortfarande att det är konstigt att du inte fryser Jacob…"

Han skrattade, men sedan hårdnade hans ansiktsuttryck.

"Bella, jag kan inte följa efter dig. Jag vet inte om jag skulle klara det…", sa han tvekande.

"Jake, du klarar det. Det är inte någons territorium här. Fri mark". Jag fortsatte. "Men det betyder inte att du är fri att göra vad som helst." Jag fräste fram det sista.

"Vill du att jag ska följa med?", frågade han, och trodde inte på mig.

"Jaa!", sa jag som om det var självklart.

Han log belåtet.

Jag och Jacob gick ur gläntan och mot centrum. Vi hade tur. Direkt när vi kom till ett litet, sött café såg vi honom. Min andhämtning ökade, tills jag inte andades alls. Som om Edward märkte min blick tittade han på mig och spärrade upp ögonen. Tjejen som höll i hans hand var… människa. Hennes ögon var chokladbruna. Och hennes hår gyllenblont. Inte bara att hon var människa, hon var hänförande vacker. Hon blängde på mig, och sedan Jacob.

Edward log mot mig.

**Vet att den är konstig. Hihi. Snälla kommentera! Skulle göra min dag verkligen!**

**Tack så mycket för att du läser!**


	7. Kapitel 7

_Min andhämtning ökade, tills jag inte andades alls. Som om Edward märkte min blick tittade han på mig och spärrade upp ögonen. Tjejen som höll i hans hand var… människa. Hennes ögon var chokladbruna. Och hennes hår gyllenblont. Inte bara att hon var människa, hon var hänförande vacker. Hon blängde på mig, och sedan Jacob._

_Edward log mot mig._

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Hon var den vackraste jag någonsin sett. Hennes chokladbruna ögon och hennes perfekt symmetriska ansikte. Jag insåg vad som hade hänt. Jag mötte hennes blick och hon fnittrade.

Jag såg blodsugaren släppa hennes arm, och le ursäktande mot henne, för att gå mot Bella.

**Bella POV**

Jacobs mun hängde öppen och hans ögon var uppspärrade. Jag rynkade på pannan.

I det ögonblicket släppte Edward flickans arm och gick mot mig.

"Bella", flämtade han.

Jag tittade på hans ansikte. Hans perfekta mun log trevande mot mig, och min blick höjdes till hans gyllne, underbara ögon, vilka var fästa på mig. Jag var förlorad.

Han stod bara en meter framför mig nu. Han hade på sig en enkel grå skjorta, och ett par jeans. Fortfarande så perfekt. Jag ville röra honom, för att se att han var riktig.

"Bella?"

Jag sa inget.

"Bella", vädjade han. "Snälla säg något".

"Vem är hon?", frågade jag, och min röst skar sig vid ordet _hon._

Han såg förbryllad ut.

Jag tittade menande på den vackra flickan som nu stod och pratade med Jacob.

"Jag vet inte…", sa han tyst.

"Vad ska det betyda?", muttrade jag.

"Jag träffade henne precis. Hon halkade på vägen och jag hjälpte henne upp"

Jag såg i hans ögon att han talade sanning. Men det såg jag också den dagen i skogen. När han… Jag suckade, men trodde honom.

"Edward…", flämtade jag, och insåg att han faktiskt stod där, bara några centimeter framför mig.

"Du är precis som jag kommer ihåg dig. Lika… perfekt. Jag insåg att det inte hjälpte att jag lämnade dig. Du verkar fortfarande dra till dig problem och fara som en magnet."

"Men din… nya?", flämtade jag.

Han såg lika oförstående ut som innan.

"Va? Jag har inte träffat någon ny". Han fortsatte. "Som om jag någonsin skulle kunna!"

Jag log lite. David hade sett fel. Han hade sett flickan han höll i handen och trott fel. Jag tackade honom i mina tankar. Om han inte hade sett Edward hade jag aldrig åkt till Seattle.

"Men du sa att du inte älskade mig. Att du inte ville ha mig…"

"Jag ljög Bella. Jag var tvungen. Men du trodde mig så snabbt, det var… krossande."

Jag ställde mig på tå och gav honom en snabb kyss.

Han log och böjde sig ner för ännu en kyss. Denna blev längre och intensivare.

När jag trodde att han skulle dra sig undan drog han sina händer genom mitt hår.

Sen drog han sig undan.

"Bella, du förstår inte hur mycket jag har saknat dig", sa han."Och jag har inte haft någon att prata med. Jag har lämnat min familj. Jag gjorde bara Esme bekymrad och Carlisle ville att vi skulle flytta tillbaka. Jasper och Alice förstod också min sorg. Annat var det med Rosalie. Hon brydde sig såklart om mig, men hon brydde sig mer om dig, vilket fick mig att bli förvirrad. Efter att jag hade lyssnat på hennes tankar förstod jag att hon hade dåligt samvete. För att hon hade hatat dig så mycket. Men det var bara för att du var människa. Hon insåg inte förrän vi hade lämnat Forks att hon faktiskt saknade dig, och att hon innerst inne hade gillat dig hela tiden. Nu vet jag att när David kom till dem och lämnade Hannah, sin syster, bad Rose honom att åka till Forks för att varna dig och se så att du mådde bra. Emmett var också orolig för dig. Min familj är fästa vid dig".

Han pausade lite. "Men inte lika förtjust som jag är!"

Jag log.

"Så, kommer ni tillbaka till Forks?", undrade jag.

Edward nickade.

"Men Carlisle vill införskaffa lite försiktighetsåtgärder", muttrade han surt.

Jag tittade förbryllat på honom.

"Vad för försiktighetsåtgärder?", frågade jag nyfiket.

"Han vill att jag ska göra dig till en av oss…", muttrade han.

Jag låtsades se sårad ut. Han såg ångerfull ut.

"Bella? Vad sa jag?", frågade han.

"Så… Du vill inte spendera en evighet med… mig?", låtsades jag och putade ut lite med underläppen för att ge honom den ledsna "valpminen".

Han såg mer ångerfull än jag någonsin sett någon… annan varelse se ut.

"Förlåt att jag sårade dig, och såklart vill jag spendera all tid i världen med dig Bella. Jag gjorde misstaget att lämna dig, och jag lovar att jag inte har styrkan att göra det igen. Så vida om du inte ber mig att gå. Jag vet inte om jag har styrkan att göra det i den situationen heller. Bella igen, jag är så ledsen för att jag sårade dig."

Jag flinade.

"Du sårade mig inte… så mycket", sa jag skrattande.

Han log och kysste mig passionerat.

Denna gången var det jag som tog ett steg bakåt.

"Så, du gör mig till en av er?", frågade jag.

Han nickade uppgivet.

"Men inte för att jag inte vill spendera all tid jag kan med dig Bella, utan för att du måste bli ett monster…"

"Jag måste inte bli ett monster!", sa jag trotsigt. "Jag kommer inte bli galen."

"Du _är_ galen!", skrattade Jacob och la handen på min axel.

Han och flickan kom fram till oss.

"Ehm… Jag är Blake Johnson…", sa flickan blygt och log mot mig.

"Åh, jag är Edward Cullen, och detta är min flickvän Bella Swan", sa Edward och höjde handen menande mot mig.

Jacob brydde sig inte vid ordet _flickvän, _utan tog inte ögonen från Blake.

Jag tittade förbryllat på honom. Edward visste något, och det såg jag, men han sa inget.

"Blake bor faktiskt i Forks", berättade Jacob glatt.

Jag log varmt mot henne.

"Jaha! Vad roligt. Vilken skola går du på då Blake?", frågade jag.

"Ehm… Forks high school", svarade hon lite blygt. "Första året."

Jag nickade.

"Jaha, konstigt att jag inte har sett dig förut!"

"Jag har precis flyttat hit.", sa hon.

"Bella, vi borde åka hemåt nu…", sa Jacob. "Jag hoppas att du vill följa med oss Blake."

Hon nickade.

"Gärna!", sa hon lite mindre blygt nu.

Vi tog Edwards bil hem till Forks, och till min förvåning körde vi hem till Edward. Jag trodde att deras hus skulle stå tomt, men när vi parkerat bilen och gått in möttes vi av Rosalie och Esme.

Jag blev ännu mer förvånad när båda två kramade om mig, men de låtsades som om de nyss hade träffat mig. Rosalie viskade i mitt öra:

"Bella, jag är så ledsen. Förlåt mig!"

Jag log mot henne och viskade så tyst jag kunde.

"Du ska inte be om ursäkt Rosalie"

**2 kapitel idag Snälla kommentera! Tack igen för att du läser.**


	8. Kapitel 8

_Jag blev ännu mer förvånad när båda två kramade om mig, men de låtsades som om de nyss hade träffat mig. Rosalie viskade i mitt öra:_

"_Bella, jag är så ledsen. Förlåt mig!"_

_Jag log mot henne och viskade så tyst jag kunde._

"_Du ska inte be om ursäkt Rosalie"_

**BPOV**

Vi gick in i vardagsrummet och möttes av Carlisle och Jasper. Huset såg ut precis som jag kom ihåg det. Lika stilrent, lika vackert. Esme hade verkligen lyckats.

"Bella. Förlåt mig.", mumlade Jasper. Skulle alla be om förlåtelse nu? Jag log mot honom.

"Jasper, det är inget att be om ursäkt för.", viskade jag.

Han nickade.

"Jo. Jag kunde ha dödat dig!", muttrade han, besviken på sig själv.

"_Kunde_, men du gjorde inte.", sa jag.

"För att Emmett och Carlisle drog bort mig", suckade han.

"Men din törst är inget att be om förlåtelse för, Jasper."

"Det kommer att vara en lättnad att inte vilja döda dig nåt mer", sa han.

Jag log.

Han nickade igen och gav mig en liten, försiktig kram och satte sig i en soffa.

"Bella!", ropade Alice och slog armarna om mig.

Edward dök upp bakom mig och tog min hand. Han rynkade på näsan och borrade in sitt ansikte i mitt hår.

"Bella, du luktar hund…", sa han.

"Ehm… det är Jacob.", sa jag.

Han nickade.

"Jag vet", suckade han. "Jobbigt med varulvar. Förstår du vad som har hänt?"

Jag rynkade pannan. Hänt? Vadå?

"Hänt..?"

"Jacob har präglats på Blake", sa Edward tyst.

"Präglats?", frågade jag oförstående.

"När en av dem får syn på _den _personen så… Det är som kärlek vid första ögonkastet, men mycket starkare", förklarade Edward. "Det har hänt mellan Jacob och Blake. Mer än så vet jag inte."

Jag nickade, för att visa att jag förstod.  
"Ska hon få reda på det? Reda på att Jacob är… vad han är… Och reda på att _vi _är vad vi är?"

"Vi?", frågade han och skrattade. "Ja, hon får reda på det. Jacob berättar imorgon. Det är vad han har planerat. Han vill berätta alla historierna för henne."

Jag nickade igen och ställde mig på tå för att ge honom en liten kyss.

Precis när jag skulle backa undan drog han sin hand genom mitt hår och fortsatte.

Sen slog jag på hans bröst. Han backade snabbt undan.

"Bella, förlåt!"

Jag skrattade.

"Det bara att jag inte kunde andas Edward. Du gjorde inget _fel._" Och så kysste jag honom igen.

Han backade inte tillbaka heller den här gången utan kysste mig mer.

Esme tittade på oss och log. Hon var glad för Edward.

Alice och Blake verkade komma bra överens. De hade redan bestämt att de skulle shoppa i gallerian tillsammans i helgen. De frågade om jag ville följa med, men jag ville inte. Jag hade ingen lust. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, Jacob och Billy skulle till Seattle i helgen för att se Seattle Sounders spela.

Det verkade som jag, Esme och Rosalie skulle bli själva kvar.

Jag satte mig i en liten fåtölj.

"Bella? Vad sägs om att göra något i helgen?", frågade en mjuk, vacker röst bakom mig. Rosalie.

Jag vände mig om och log mot henne.

"Gärna. Men vad?", frågade jag och skrattade till lite.

Hon log ett perfekt leende. Jag hade glömt hur vacker hon var.

"Vi kan kanske ha ett pyjamasparty?", skrattade Rosalie.

Jag nickade lite nervöst.

"Bella, ta det lugnt. Jag kommer inte bita dig, jag lovar.", flinade hon.

Jag log.

"Du kan komma när du vill. Killarna sticker på fredag morgon och kommer tillbaka på söndag. Jag tror att de ska jaga på vägen hem. Kanske inte hundarna och människorna, men Edward, Jasper, Emmett och Carlisle. Alice och Blake sticker fredag, och de är tillbaka också på söndag. De ska övernatta på ett hotell i Seattle."

"Ska de med till Seattle?", frågade jag och Rosalie nickade.

"Vi kan se någon film!", föreslog Rosalie, lite för entusiastiskt.

Jag nickade och log.  
"En komedi. Inte någon rysare med vampyrer.", skrattade hon och jag nickade instämmande.

"Bella?", ropade Edward. Han stod vid ytterdörren. "Charlie väntar på dig. Vi borde åka. Jacob och Blake, åker ni med oss?"

Jag reste mig upp, log mot Rosalie och tog tag i Edwards hand.

Jacob skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, vi tar min motorcykel. Den ligger i skogen. Glömde den där", förklarade han och skrattade åt _sin _glömskhet.

Det var faktiskt jag som hade glömt den där här om dagen när jag var ute och körde, och skulle hem till Jacob. Då såg jag en vacker blomma och rullade in cykeln lite i skogen. Jaa, och då insåg jag att jag redan var hemma hos Jake och sprang över vägen till huset. Varför jag hade lånat Jakes cykel var väl mest för att jag hade lyckats att glömma _min _hos honom när han skjutsade mig hem. Jag skrattade.

"Jacob… Så glömsk du är!", skrattade jag och Rosalie och Edward som förstod vad som hade hänt, stämde in.

När jag steg innanför dörren hörde jag Charlie sitta bänkad framför TV:n. Jag hörde kommentatorerna.

"Char… PAPPA!", ropade jag. "Jag är hemma!" Först då insåg jag hur mycket klockan egentligen var. Halv åtta.  
Charlie kom ut i hallen.

"Isabella Swan, var har du varit?", frågade han surt.

"Hos… Cullens…", svarade jag.

"Va?"

"Hos Cullens", svarade jag lite mer bestämt.

Hans ansikte började bli rödare och rödare tills de byttes till blått.

"Isabella Swan! Jag förbjuder dig att träffa dem!", nästan skrek Charlie.

Jag suckade, och jag visste att det skulle bli såhär.

"Pappa", suckade jag.

Han blängde på mig.  
"Du kan inte förbjuda mig att träffa dem!", sa jag lugnt.

"Det kan jag. Jag är din far!"

Jag skakade lite på huvudet.

"Ch… pappa, jag är arton och myndig. Jag slutar snart high school och kommer flytta ifrån Forks"

Han förstod innebörden av mina ord och lugnade sig.

**Fredag**

Jag slog upp ögonen. Edward satt på min sängkant, leende och som en ängel.

"Bella. Vi ska åka nu." Han kysste mig på kinden. "Du kommer ha det jättebra hos Rosalie och Esme. Alice ser inget speciellt. Bara att ni kommer till att ha kul. Jag har hört i Rosalies tankar att hon kommer uppföra sig."

"Edward, det är okej." Jag kysste honom länge.

Han kramade om mig och försvann ut ur fönstret.

Då ringde min mobil.

"*Ring*Ring*Ring*", lät den.

Jag svarade.

"Hallå?", sa jag.

"Bella? Det är jag.", sa Jacob.  
"Hej Jake! Vad görs hemma i La Push?"

"Jag är inte i La Push!", skrattade Jacob. "Jag är i Forks med Blake. Hon blev inte det minsta rädd när jag berättade vad jag var och vad Cullens var. Hon bara flinade!"

Jag skrattade. "Bra att du har hittat någon med en stark mage. Ska inte du till Seattle?"

Jag tror att han nickade, men såklart såg jag inte det. Han förblev tyst.

"Idiot!", skrattade jag. Han stämde in.

"Jo, men Emmett ska komma förbi och köra oss. Fattar du? Vi ska åka i en _blodsugarbil _jag, Billy och Charlie."

Jag skrattade igen.

"Har inte Alice och Blake åkt än?", frågade jag.

Jacob tystnade.

"Jo…" Han suckade.

"Jag förstår dig Jacob, men glöm bort det för en stund och koncentrera dig på… på…" Jag försökte förtvivlat komma på någon som spelade i Seattle Sounders, men kom inte på något alls. Som tur var hade jag glömt stänga av datorn igår, så jag klickade snabbt upp google och skrev in: "Spelare i Seattle Sounders". Det kom upp många:

Brad Evans  
Osvaldo Alonso

Peter Vagenas

Fredrik Ljungberg

Steve Zakuani  
Stephen King

Sanna Nyassi

"Koncentrera dig på Brad Evans", skrattade jag.

"Bella, erkänn att du sökte på google?", frågade Jacob. "Evans ska inte ens spela!"

"Men Fredrik Ljungberg då?", skrattade jag.

"Bella, Emmett kommer nu. Vi ses", sa han och la på.  
Jag knappade in Rosalies nummer, hon skulle hämta mig. Efter fem minuter ringde hon på dörren.


	9. Kapitel 9

"_Koncentrera dig på Brad Evans", skrattade jag._

"_Bella, erkänn att du sökte på google?", frågade Jacob. "Evans ska inte ens spela!"_

"_Men Fredrik Ljungberg då?", skrattade jag._

"_Bella, Emmett kommer nu. Vi ses", sa han och la på.  
Jag knappade in Rosalies nummer, hon skulle hämta mig. Efter fem minuter ringde hon på dörren._

**BPOV**

Jag öppnade dörren.

Där stod Rosalie, leende.

"Hej Bella!", sa hon glatt, nästan lika entusiastisk som Alice brukar vara.

Hon hade sitt blonda hår uppsatt i en knut på huvudet, och naturligt sminkad.

Hennes långa ögonfransar var prydda med mascara.

Hon hade på sig ett par svarta tights och en ljusrosa tunika och sin svartbruna midjelånga skinnjacka, med ett par snygga heels.  
"Hej Rose, vänta lite, jag ska bara hämta min väska. Lite människosaker, du vet.", förklarade jag och började springa upp för trappan, jag tog två steg i taget, och samma sak ner.

Jag hade packat en liten väska med pyjamas, tandborste, vanlig borste och kläder.

Vi hoppade in i Rosalies röda Mercedes och hon började köra hem till Cullens.

Vi pratade om allt möjligt, medan Michael Jacksons 'Man in the mirror' spelades på radion.

'_I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways, And no message could have been any clearer, If you wanna make the world a better place, Take a look at yourself and then make a change,'_

"Åh, jag tycker om denna!", sa Rosalie och höjde volymen lite.

Jag höll med.  
När den låten var slut spelades Bad Romance med Lady GaGa.

"Usch… den där GaGa är _verkligen _en bitch. Fast såklart, jag är med en bitch!", skrattade Rosalie.

"Haha… Nej Rose, du är ingen bitch!", skrattade jag.

Hon nickade.

"Jodå… Det är sant! Jag har betett mig bitchigt Bella. Jag känner mig så dum…", ursäktade hon ledset.

"Rose", sa jag, men hann inte säga mer, för vi var framme.

Esme stod utanför dörren och vinkade.

Vi klev ut ur bilen och Esme kramade om mig.

"Hej Bella älskling! Det är så roligt att få ha dig här!", sa hon kärleksfullt.

"Hej Esme. Det ska bli roligt att vara här, hoppas att ni står ut med mig.", sa jag och skrattade. Likaså Esme.

Vi gick in till vardagsrummet. Där var det bäddat för pyjamasparty. Soffan som i själva verket var en bäddsoffa, var utdragen och det var bäddat för två.

Men det var förmodligen bara jag som skulle sova…  
"Kan vi inte se en film nu redan?", frågade Rosalie entusiastiskt.

Jag och Esme nickade.

"Vilken?", frågade Esme.

Jag och Esme satte oss i bäddsoffan och Rosalie drog ut en låda ur TV byrån.

Hon rotade i lådan och tog fram en film.

"Vad sägs om den här?", frågade hon och visade filmen för oss. _Saw 1._

Jag rös.

"Okej, kanske inte den…", sa Esme.

Jag log tacksamt mot henne.

Rose suckade och tog fram en annan film. _Slumdog Millionare._

"Ja, den är bra!", flinade jag.

Rose nickade och satte in den i DVD spelaren.

Rosalie kröp upp bredvid mig och Esme i bäddsoffan.

Vi började titta. Deras stora 66 tums TV gjorde det mer spännande att titta.

Filmen var jättebra. När vi hade sett klart den kurrade mig mage.

Jag var verkligen hungrig! Esme märkte och lagade en underbar middag.

Min favorit. Svampravioli.


	10. Kapitel 10  Slutet

**KAPITEL TIO – SLUTET**

När filmen nästan var slut gick jag in på toaletten. Jag tvättade ansiktet med iskallt vatten, för att försöka förstå vad som hade hänt de senaste dagarna, för att inse att allt faktiskt var sant.

"Bella?", hörde jag Rosalie ropa. "Bella? Skynda dig, snälla. Det är väldigt viktigt."

Jag rynkade pannan och kollade in i spegeln. Mitt bleka ansikte hade fått lite färg efter alla timmar jag spenderat utomhus.

Mitt långa bruna hår såg mer välskött ut än någonsin. Jag log mot mig själv. Men så skrek jag.

Det stod plötsligt någon bakom mig.  
"BELLA?", skrek Rosalie. Hon var framme vid dörren och slet upp den. "NEJ!"

Allting hände i slow-motion. Jag såg allt hända i spegeln, som en film. Kvinnan bakom mig var en vampyr. Jag såg det på hennes blodröda ögon. Hon placerade sina bleka händer på mina axlar och tryckte till. Både jag och Rosalie skrek. Esme for in i rummet samtidigt som jag sjönk ner på golvet.

Jag såg inte vad som hände sedan, eftersom att jag flämtade till och allt blev svart.

Jag vaknade när jag kände smärtan. Så skarp, så hemsk. Men allt var fortfarande svart. Jag kunde inte tänka... smärtan var för stark.

Jag vaknade igen, och smärtan var nästan borta. Förutom i halsen. Jag drog efter andan och öppnade ögonen. Jag såg Rosalie och Edward stå böjda över mig, och de såg livrädda ut.

"Bella?", sa Edward. Jag spärrade upp ögonen. Hans ansikte... allting... Åh, det var så svårt att beskriva. Allt var så skarpt. Hans ansikte var så vackert att det fick mig att få ont.

"Edward...", sa jag och drog efter andan igen. Min röst lät så vacker. Jag satte mig sakta upp. Jag låg i Edwards rum, i en säng som jag aldrig hade sett förut.

Jag kände mig så stark, så oslagbar. Jag kollade ner på mina händer och såg att de var ännu blekare än de brukade. Nu förstod jag vad som hade hänt. Jag hade blivit biten.

"V-vad h-hände?", stammade jag, min röst var fortfarande vacker.

Edward stönade och blundade.

"Hon dödade dig nästan.", började Rosalie. "Hon gjorde så att ditt revben punkterade din lunga. Jag var tvungen... Jag kunde inte låta dig dö."

Jag log. Men så mindes jag vampyrkvinnan.

"Vad hände med... henne?", frågade jag, och riktade frågan till Edward.

"Jag och Esme dödade henne.", sa Rosalie. "Hon var från Volturi. Hon var utskickad för att döda dig, och passade på när de andra inte var hemma."

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga.

"David då?", utbrast jag. "Vad hände med honom?"

Rosalie rynkade pannan.

"Han och Hannah åkte tillbaka till England.", sa hon. "Jag som började gilla Hannah..."

Jag log lite men släppte inte Edward med blicken. Han släppte inte heller mig. Efter en stund omfamnade han mig och lyfte upp mig i hans knä. Han kysste mitt ansikte, om och om igen, tills mina läppar mötte hans. Kyssen var mer intensiv än den brukade, så jag märkte inte ens att Rosalie lämnade rummet.

Det var så här det skulle vara. Jag var i himmelen.

**(Ville inte skriva för mycket om förvandlingen, som ni kanske förstår...)**

**DETTA VAR ALLTSÅ DET SISTA KAPITLET... Det KANSKE kommer upp en Epilog, men vi får se. Det är mer troligt om jag får mycket reviews. **

**/ ALICE LILLIAN HALE**


End file.
